


An angel, A vampire and A boy from hell

by Chasingcastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), No Smut, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Polyamory, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chasingcastiel
Summary: After purgatory, Sam has noticed Dean acting strange around Cas and Benny. He decided to investigateTags that it wont let me put: hints about sex but no smut, hints about threesomes, very very small mentions/hints about sabriel (it's like a sentence)
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	An angel, A vampire and A boy from hell

After purgatory, things were a little weird. Sam had noticed, of course he'd noticed. Dean was his brother, Cas was his best friend and Benny, well, Benny was this random vampire that had turned up at the Winchesters door.

There was so much sneaking around, he'd assumed that it was down to nerves from being back on earth and going back to sleeping in a bed and having a door you can lock and being able to sleep without someone on the look out. Not that Castiel didn't step into the role anyway.

It was all the whispering and the quick glances and oh chuck, the eye sex was even more frequent than usual and it was getting unbearable. Now Benny had moved in and Dean trusted him- he trusted a vampire to live in the bunker with them, Benny didn't even seem to mind that Dean was out hunting his own kind. The whole idea was insane.

Then, it had happened at night. He'd seen Cas tiptoeing out of Dean's room in his underwear and silently closing the door to his own. 

Then Dean and Benny had walked out of the bathroom together, upon being caught by Sam, they had come up with the excuse that Benny was showering and Dean had run in to get his toothbrush. It was believable for a moment before sam noticed that both Dean and Benny's hair was dripping wet.

The thing that had really tipped him off that something strange was going on though was when they were all eating breakfast and Dean had practically begged sam to get out of the house.  
"Dude, do you not have like, a kale festival to go to or whatever? If purgatory taught me anything, it's to get out of the house and meet new people. And eat kale and be a hippie or whatever." 

Sam was confused but he agreed to leave and go on a drive. In Dean's car. Dean encouraged Sam to take his car for a drive. It was then that he knew something was up.

He had infact left, he drove Dean's beloved impala down the road and tucked it out of sight, waiting twenty minutes before slipping out of it and making his was towards the bunker again. He opened the door carefully and closed it just as silently. He'd even taken his shoes off to walk down the stairs.

Surprisingly, Dean was nowhere to be seen, nor was Cas or Benny. He'd checked Dean's man-cave, the war room, the kitchen and Castiels bedroom. He tried to open the doors quickly, using the element of surprise. There was no way that an angel, a vampire and the boy who went to hell were just hanging out...in secret...and doing nothing sketchy.

He turned the handle of Benny's room and pushed it open quickly. There was no one there, the only places left to look were the gym and Dean's room. Dean's room was the next down the hallway so he decided to stop there first, silently wondering if they too had left the bunker.

Walking down towards the door, he heard voices and laughter. The sound was hidden through the thick walls and solid door but Castiels deep voice was very familiar. 

He placed his hand on the door handle and pushed it open shouting "What are you guys doing?" 

He stopped in his tracks.

What was not familiar was the sight of his brother pressed against castiel, making out. With a vampire lifting his shirt off. The sound of his entrance made all three jump and Dean pushed Cas off the bed. Only hearing an "umphh" from the angel.

"I-" Sam didn't know what to say.

"You said you'd be out of the house?" Dean squeaked as Cas re emerged and Benny sat there awkwardly. 

"I thought you guys were up to something!" Sam argued his point, he was clearly right. It just wasnt what he was expecting. "Look, Dean I acc-"

"Do not say I accept you right now or I'm gonna hurl." He grunted, pulling his shirt back on.

It had become normal after that. Dean, Cas and Benny (and Sam as the ultimate fourth wheel) but it was a family. Later there would be Jack to keep sam company, along with Gabriel but that was another story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written something from Sam's perspective, something I've posted that isn't just Destiel and the first time I've written a relationship that doesn't just involve two people. I also haven't written on here in a while and I'm pretty sure my writing has improved- hopefully!
> 
> This was kind of an experiment to see if I should write any Benny/Cas/Dean fics. I know they arent exactly high in demand but I ship. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading!
> 
> *leaving kudos will also tell me if you would like this relationship to be written again :p*


End file.
